Picking Up the Pieces Others Left Behind
by Candyfairey
Summary: Will the replacement teacher for Mary Lockwood, Gwendolyn Clover, win over what's left of Francis' heart? Can she heal the wounds left by the women of his past? Can he heal her broken heart as well and can they both be truly happy and married once and for all?
1. Chapter 1 Gwendolyn Clover

AN: I was inspired to write this fan fiction from the episode of Copper, The Hudson River School. When Francis Maguire was in Molly's old room (at least I think it was) and was drunk and nude. He came off as a man tortured by love, like my favorite character from Emily Bronte's Wuthering Heights, Heathcliff. (That just so happens to be my absolute favorite book). Francis is tortured by the loss of a girl he was very much in love with and very much wanted to marry, Molly. I feel as if he was only so eager to marry Mary Lockwood because he wanted to move on from Molly. So this starts off from the end of the aforementioned episode and will continue from there. This is actually the fourth fanfiction I've started. Enjoy!

Chapter 1: Gwendolyn Clover

At the station.

"What brings you here?" asked detective Kevin Corcoran. "Miss…?"

"Miss Clover," The young woman replied with a small smile. "I've just moved into a house. When I returned home from getting some groceries, my door was open and some of my things had been noticeably gone through."

"Was anything taken?" asked Corcoran.

"Well if nothing had been taken I wouldn't have had the need to come here," she replied.

Corcoran smirked at her sarcastic remark. "So what was taken Miss Clover?"

"Some silverware and a necklace. I'm not too worried about getting the silverware back but the necklace is sentimental to me."

"Do you know who took it?" A man with dark curls and bright blue eyes, even with one of them being cloudy, asked in an Irish accent, which Miss Clover was surprised to find was delightful to her ears. He was lounging back in his chair with his hands behind his head.

"Well if I knew that I wouldn't be here either," Miss Clover replied in a slightly irritated tone towards the Irish man.

Corcoran and Andrew O'Brien, seated at his desk, smirked at her remark towards Francis.

Maguire sat up straight in his chair. "Now Missy. There's no need to get smart."

"What does the necklace look like?" Corcoran interrupted.

"It's a single small pearl on a thin gold chain. The chain is sixteen inches long." She looked at Corcoran as she said this, ignoring the curious look Francis was giving her.

"All right Miss Clover. We'll ask around at all the local pawn shops and ask the owners to keep an eye out for it. Francis will go with you to take a look at your home," Corcoran said, nodding towards Maguire.

Maguire stood up from his chair and placed his hat on his head.

Miss Clover let out a giggle and quickly placed a hand over her mouth to stifle it. She blushed in embarrassment at her outburst.

O'Brien and Kevin exchanged a confused glance.

"Somethin' funny miss?" Maguire asked, placing one hand on his desk and leaning on it. He noticed how her bright green eyes lit up when she laughed.

"I'm sorry. I truly am. That was very rude of me. It's just that hat on you…" Miss Clover cut off, stifling another giggle. "I don't know."

Corcoran and O'Brien laughed, understanding.

"Well I'm glad I could be the source of your amusement for the day," Maguire said rather irritated.

Maguire smacked Corcoran on the back of his head as he passed him. O'Brien let out a hearty laugh.

"Your house?" Maguire asked, now standing at the doorway.

"Right," Miss Clover said, nodding. "Thank you detective…?"

"Corcoran. Kevin Corcoran," he said, nodding in acknowledgement of her thanks.

"And I'm Andrew O'Brien," Andrew said, nodding as well.

"Nice meeting you both," she said with a kind smile.

Maguire motioned with his hand for her to go ahead of him.

On the walk to her home, Francis got a good look at Miss Clover. He took in her brunette hair, which reflected some red in it in the bright early morning light. She had a clear, peaches and cream complexion and rosy lips. For a second he had an urge to kiss them.

"So what's your first name Miss?"

"Gwendolyn, and your last?"

"Maguire. So what brought you to the city?" he asked with genuine curiosity.

"A teaching job opened up."

Maguire nodded and was reminded of Mary Lockwood.

"How long have you been a teacher?"

"Actually I just finished my schooling. This is my first job."

Maguire nodded. "And the necklace? Why does it mean so much to you?"

"It was my mother's," she replied with a bit of sadness in her voice that Maguire didn't miss.

They arrived at her house a few minutes later. It was a small townhouse, painted white on the outside. It had a small shaded-in front porch once you walked up the steps.

Gwendolyn went ahead of Maguire, unlocking the door.

They entered the kitchen first. The kitchen cabinets and drawers were all open.

"As you can see I left everything the way it was."

Maguire nodded as he went to inspect the cabinets and drawers.

She watched as he inspected the dining room. Books had been flung from the shelves onto the floor, and papers were scattered everywhere.

"Would you like some tea?" she asked him politely.

"That would be nice. Thank you."

Gwendolyn turned to hide her smile at the sound of his voice and headed towards the kitchen.

She kept an ear out for his footsteps as she prepared their tea.

He entered her bedroom. She had a full size bed covered in white linen sheets with lace trim. There was a small plush bunny, with a blue ribbon tied around its neck, that was set against the pillows. He was old by look of his frayed fabric although the ribbon looked new.

There was a wooden washstand against the wall opposite the bed. There was a white pitcher and bowl, and white towel hanging on the rod at the back of the stand. There was an intricately carved wooden hope chest at the foot of the bed. It was open and blankets and linens and bars of lavender scented soap had been strewed onto the floor from it. There was also a wardrobe on the right side of the bed. On the nightstand there was an open and empty small porcelain jewelry box that had roses carved on it. A copy of Jane Austen's _Persuasion_ lay next to it.

"Are you fond of Jane Austen?" Gwendolyn asked, causing Maguire to jump.

"Oy Miss. You gave me a fright. Don't do that," Maguire said in a rush. He took off his hat and ran a hand through his hair, embarrassed. "And I'm not much for readin'."

"My apologies. Um the tea's ready."

Maguire nodded and followed her to the sitting room.

They sat across from each other, her on the settee, him an armchair. Both were upholstered in emerald colored velvet.

Both of them noticed that each of them took two sugars and big splashes of cream in their tea, which they stirred with small wooden spoons, since she had yet to but new silverware.

"Did you see anything that may help you find the thief?" she asked, taking a sip from her tea.

"Not really."

"Oh. Well I'm sure you and Corcoran and O'Brien will do your best to find my necklace." She smiled at Maguire reassuringly over her cup.

"Yes miss. Don't you worry. I'll take it upon myself to find your necklace."

"That's very kind of you Mr. Maguire," she said, with her never faltering smile, as she poured them both a second cup of tea.

"Call me Francis," he told her, mixing two spoons of sugar in his tea.

"Francis," she said smiling as his name rolled off her tongue.

He returned her smile. "So I couldn't help but notice all of your books. You really enjoy readin'?"

"Yes. It's part of the reason why I became a teacher."

"Yes. Why?"

"My mother taught me to read at a very young age and I've loved books ever since. I feel that as a teacher I have the chance to instill that same love of reading in my students. A child that knows how to read can get lost in a book. They can go on an adventure and get lost in it, especially now in the midst of this war."

"I've never thought about readin' like that. I suppose sometimes we all need an escape every now and then, even you and me."

Gwendolyn nodded, a small smile on her lips as she brought her cup to her lips.

When they had both drained their second cup, Francis got up to leave.

"I've got to get back to the station miss. Thank you for the tea."

"You're welcome and thank you for your concern."

She walked with him to the door. He placed his hat back on his head in the doorway, causing a big smile on her face.

"I hope the next time you see me, I won't be so funny lookin'."

Gwendolyn giggled. "I'm sorry. I'll try not to laugh so when you wear that hat."

"Ah it's alright miss. I like it when you smile like that. It makes your eyes light up," he told her smiling.

Gwendolyn smiled tentatively at his words.

"Until next time Miss Clover," Francis said in farewell, tipping his hat.

Gwendolyn nodded and closed and locked the door when he left. She went back into the sitting room to clear the tea pot and cups away. She picked up the tea pot and held it. It was porcelain with delicate looking pink peonies painted on the sides. She sunk back down onto the settee and placed the tea pot back on the table as tears slowly leaked from her eyes. Francis's words about her smile and how it made her eyes light up reminded her of someone from her past. She didn't think someone could stir the feelings in her like Francis had just done. When she had first heard his Irish accent at the station and he had involuntarily made her laugh, she knew he was someone special. She didn't want him to be.


	2. Chapter 2 Found

**A/N: I own nothing. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2 Found

Gwendolyn was on her way to drop a letter off at the post office. As she was just nearing the police station she caught sight of Francis leaving but she could tell that he was distracted because he didn't see her. Before he could pass by she extended her arm and lightly placed it on his arm. He jerked his arm and looked up.

"Oy Gwendolyn. Why do you keep doin' that?" he asked, irritated.

Gwendolyn let out a small giggle at the fright she had just caused Francis. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you. It's just that I wanted to say hello."

"Hello. How are you?" he said in a rush.

"Good. I got through my first week teaching at the school."

"How did it go?" he asked, glancing around them.

"Very well. Any word on my necklace?"

"Ah sorry miss. I promise I'm doin' my best. It's just that things are a bit busy right now with the election."

"I understand. You're welcome to come by for tea again when things calm down if you like."

"Thank you Miss Clover," he continued to glance warily back at the station.

"Are you alright Francis?" she asked worriedly. She placed her hand back on his arm to reassure him that everything was fine.

"Yes Miss I'm fine. I've really got to go now though. I've been assigned to protect Alderman Reese. I'll be around to take you up on that tea later." Francis tipped his hat towards her and quickly headed down the street.

Gwendolyn turned and watched him curiously. Wondering why on Earth he was in such a hurry.

She was on her way back to her house from the post office and was passing by the hardware store when she was stopped by detective Corcoran.

"Miss Clover. How are you?" he asked politely.

"I'm well. How are you detective?" she asked with equal politeness.

"Well enough. Have you by any chance seen Maguire lately?"

"I talked to him about half an hour ago outside the station."

"Did he say where he was going?"

"He said he had to protect Alderman Reese."

Corcoran nodded. "Did he seem alright?"

"He was in a hurry and he seemed a bit nervous."

"He didn't tell you anything else?"

She shook her head. "No. Is everything all right?"

"Yeah nothin' to worry about. Thank you Miss Clover. Have a good day."

"Anytime and the same to you detective."

He tipped his hat and she smiled at him as she left.

On the walk home she wondered why Corcoran had asked all of those questions about Francis, She put it off as him just worrying about his friend, probably because how frazzled he had been earlier. But why had Francis acted like that?

Gwendolyn was sitting at the kitchen table reading Jane Austen's _Persuasion_ in the afternoon light from the window when there was a knock on her door.

She placed a pink silk ribbon in the book to mark her place then went to answer the door.

"Oh hello Francis," she said cheerfully and with a bright smile.

"I've come to take you up on your offer of tea like I said I would."

"Well please come in." She moved to the side to let him in and closed the door behind him.

He removed his hat and took a seat at the kitchen table in the same seat where she had just been sitting.

She moved gracefully around the kitchen, preparing the tea.

"That color looks really nice on you," he said, remarking on her emerald green dress.

"Oh thank you. It's the same one I was wearing earlier," she said with a smile, taking the seat across from him.

"I'm sorry about that. I was in a hurry."

"I could tell. There's no need to apologize."

The kettle on the stove whistled and interrupted their conversation. Once she was seated back at the table and they had both added their two sugars and big splashes of cream, Francis opened the conversation.

"You know the teacher you replaced?"

Gwendolyn nodded. "Mary Lockwood?"

"Yes. She was found dead this mornin' in the park."

Gwendolyn gasped and set down her cup. "Oh my dear. Do you know who did it?"

"I believe McLean did it."

"The man that works at the hardware store? That must be why Kevin was there today. Why would he do such a thing?"

"Well you see. Mary and I were to be married and then she told me she was runnin' off to England with McLean. But she changed her mind and was comin' back to me and McLean got jealous."

Gwendolyn looked thoughtful for a moment, thinking about how Maguire had recently been engaged. She cursed herself for thinking he had any feelings towards her. How could he? He must be too busy mourning the loss of Mary, and she felt for him very much, thinking about her own past which she quickly shoved to the back of her thoughts.

"I'm sorry." She reached a hand across the table and squeezed his free hand comfortingly. "Is that why you were so distracted this morning?" she asked, releasing his hand.

"Oh yes Miss."

"Oh. I mentioned that Kevin was asking about you earlier, outside the hardware store."

"Yeah I'm just tryin' to figure out everything with Mary."

Gwendolyn nodded, understanding his need to prove who killed Mary.

"Oh I have somethin' for you," Francis said, changing the subject.

Gwendolyn looked at him curiously and watched as he pulled her necklace from a pocket inside his coat.

She quickly stood from her seat and closed the distance between them. She held out her hand as he dropped the necklace into it.

"Well?" he asked.

She inspected the necklace for few seconds. "This is it! Thank you Francis!" She flung her arms around his neck and lightly kissed him on his cheek before pulling away. "Where did you find it?"

"Actually O'Brien found it in a pawn shop yesterday. He was lookin' for somethin' for his wife for their anniversary."

"Please send him my thanks. Better yet I'll bake him and his wife one of my apple pies I'm famous for back home."

"In that case you'd better bake two. He could eat one by himself."

They both chuckled at that as Gwendolyn put the necklace on.

"It's lovely on you," Francis remarked.

Gwendolyn smiled her bright smile. "Thank you."

"Would you like to go to dinner sometime?" Francis asked suddenly, his good eye full of hope that she would say yes.

"I would like that very much," she said softly.

"Tomorrow?"

"Be here at 6:00?"

Francis smiled at her willingness to go out with him. "Alright. Well I should get back to the station now."

"Don't forget to tell O'Brien how thankful I am for finding my necklace."

"I will and thank you for the tea."

Once again she walked with him to the door and giggled when he deliberately placed his hat lopsided on his head.

"Goodnight Francis," she said, holding back another giggle.

"Goodnight Gwendolyn. I'll see you tomorrow evenin'." He fixed his hat and then tipped it towards her.

She closed the door behind him.

As she got ready for bed the smile on her face subsided. She was starting to regret her acceptance for dinner. He had just lost his fiancé and was probably only asking her to dinner to be nice. Perhaps he was only asking her to dinner to get his mind off of her. As she crawled into bed and turned off the lamp, not in the mood to read, she reminded herself why she'd moved here. She tossed and turned for an hour until sleep finally overcame her.


	3. Chapter 3 Irish Stew

**A/N: So did anyone just bust out laughing at the way Francis said "Don't leave me with this quack," in the finale? Because for some reason I just found it hilarious. I'm also stretching the timeline a bit of the Better Times Are Coming episode for this fic. I'm going to go ahead and apologize in advance because I don't know when I'll be able to update over the next month and a half due to limited access over Christmas break. If I'm unable to update over break then I promise that when I'm able to, I'll update with more than one chapter. Anyway, thanks for the reviews, they're very encouraging and I'm glad you are enjoying this! I own nothing. Enjoy this next chapter!**

Chapter 3 Irish Stew

Gwendolyn spent the next morning in an old dress covered in flour. She had two of her famous apple pies in the oven and her house was filled with the smell of apples and cinnamon.

While the pies baked she opted for a bath.

Her hair dried while she cleaned up the kitchen and tidied up around the house. She wore her ivory colored silk robe embroidered with pink roses on the bottom and the sleeves, over her undergarments.

Once she decided everything that needed to be cleaned was clean, she spent the next few hours reading. She finished _Persuasion_ as well as going over the next week's lesson plan for school.

At five o clock she dressed in a dusty rose dress and put her hair up in a loose chignon. She was sure to rub lavender essential oil on her wrists and collarbone. Lavender was her absolute favorite scent; she even preferred it to rosewater.

There was a knock at the door.

When she answered the door there was a very pretty blonde woman on the doorstep in a beautiful green dress.

"Hello, I'm Elizabeth Haverford. May I come in?" she said politely.

"Of course." Gwendolyn moved aside to allow Elizabeth entrance and closed the door behind her.

"We can sit in here," Gwendolyn said, motioning to the drawing room.

Ms. Haverford took a seat in the same armchair that Francis had sat in a few days before.

"I'm sorry I don't have any tea made at the moment," Gwendolyn said, "I was just getting ready to leave."

"Oh I hope I'm not making you late."

"No, no. I can make some tea if you like."

"Oh it's quite alright. I shan't be too long. I am here because I heard from an acquaintance of mine that you are the new teacher?"

"Yes I am."

"And how is that going?"

"It's going quite well, thank you. My students all have a lot of potential."

"Most children do, but sometimes that potential can be lost if not nurtured."

Gwendolyn nodded in agreement.

I also heard that your father is a senator for Massachusetts. Is that true?"

"Yes it is. Who did you hear it from?"

"Just a close acquaintance, I might be able to introduce you to him. I actually came here because I would like to extend an invitation to you for Thanksgiving."

"Well thank you. I'll have to get back to you on that though. I'm not sure what I'm doing yet."

"I see, well the day before I will send someone to get your answer."

"Tell me, do you enjoy the theatre?"

"My father took me to a few plays when I was younger. I have excellent memories of them. They were wonderful."

"We shall have to go to one soon then. Well it has been a pleasure but I must go."

Gwendolyn led Elizabeth to the door. "Thank you for your visit Ms. Haverford. It was very nice meeting you."

"And you as well, Miss Clover. I hope to see you soon."

After Ms. Haverford left Gwendolyn placed each apple pie in its own paper bag and two bars of lavender soap. She set out for the police station.

She was glad to see that all three men were at their desks when she knocked on the doorframe. Francis hopped up quickly and walked over to her.

"Gwendolyn what are you doin' here? I thought our dinner date was at 6? And I thought I would come to your house."

"You agreed to a date with Francis?" asked O'Brien, chuckling.

"Yeah she did," Francis said, glaring at Andrew.

"So that's why you bathed," remarked Corcoran.

"Oy! Cut it out," Francis said as Gwendolyn let out a small giggle at Kevin's remark.

"I just wanted to thank O'Brien face to face."

"Ah Miss Clover it was nothin'," O'Brien said.

"Well Francis told me you found it while looking for a present for your anniversary and I thought I'd bake you one of my apple pies to take home."

"If it makes it home," remarked Francis, causing Corcoran to chuckle and both Gwendolyn and O'Brien to glare at Francis.

"I brought another one for you Kevin."

"Oh. Thank you very much," he said, taking the paper bag that the pie was in from her outstretched hand.

She placed the other pie on O'Brien's desk.

"Is that lavender I smell?" Corcoran asked.

"Um yes, it's all I use. Speaking of lavender, I also brought two lavender bar soaps for you to take to your wife. My sister makes them. You don't have to tell her they came from me." She handed another paper bag to O'Brien which held the soaps.

"Wow thank you. She'll like this very much."

Gwendolyn smiled.

"Well are you ready to go?" asked Francis.

"Yes," Gwendolyn replied with a smile, doing her best to ignore the butterflies in her stomach, which she had fought with the whole way there.

Francis put on his hat and Gwendolyn nodded towards the other two as they left.

Fifteen minutes later they were seated at a small wooden table inside an Irish restaurant.

Gwendolyn assessed Francis in the waning evening light. His hair was clean and she could tell he had shaved a bit to neaten up. She could smell a hint of rosemary, which must have been from his soap.

"Are you used to Irish food?" he asked her, pulling her back from her wandering thoughts.

"Not really," she admitted, blushing.

A man who looked to be in his forties and who had a very thick Irish accent came to take their drink order.

"I'll have a pint of ale please," Francis said.

"Tea for me please," Gwendolyn said.

After the waiter left, Francis chose to complement her. "I like your hair like that. It's very nice."

"Oh thank you. And you do look like you've bathed."

"Well I wasn't goin' to take out a pretty lass like yourself and be stinkin'."

Gwendolyn let out a laugh at that which caused a lady seated at the table nearest them to give her a disapproving look.

"I like it when you do that. Laugh I mean. You have a warm laugh. It warms me right down to my bones." remarked Francis, causing another light blush to rise to Gwendolyn's cheeks.

The waiter brought their drinks and lit the tall candle that was in the middle of their table. "I'll be back in a moment to take your food order," he said.

"Francis are you nervous?" Gwendolyn asked, noticing a light sheen of sweat on his face in the light from the candle that had just been lit.

"Do you blame me?" he asked jokingly, before take a big gulp of his ale. "Anyway since you're not familiar with Irish food, you should be ashamed by the way, how about Irish stew?"

"I shouldn't be ashamed. I'm not the Irish one here. What's in it?"

"Mutton, potatoes and onions. It's very good."

"Alright. I'll trust your taste in food."

"Well I am the Irish one here."

They both shared a laugh as the waiter came back. He took their order and left again.

"Um, I was wonderin', and please don't think me rude, but how old are you?"

"Oh now that is quite rude, but seeing as I'm young it's alright. I'm twenty-three and if you don't mind me asking, why exactly did you ask me to dinner?" Gwendolyn asked in curiosity before taking a sip of her tea.

"I didn't actually mean to ask you out, it just slipped out."

"Oh," Gwendolyn said, somewhat disheartened and she looked down at her tea.

"No I didn't mean it like that. I'm glad I asked you. I do like you. I find you intriguin'. After I asked you I was afraid you would say no for a second."

"Oh. So you find me intriguing?"

Francis nodded.

"How so?"

"You enjoy readin'. When I was little me Ma used to read to me all the time although I never really enjoyed readin' for myself. You seem to love what you do, teachin' I mean. Like me. I very much enjoy my job. And you're very kind and of course I'm attracted to you. Why did you agree to go to dinner with me?"

"Well you made me laugh the moment I met you and I can tell you love what you do as well. You have been very kind to me also. And to be perfectly honest, I'm attracted to you as well."

The waiter suddenly appeared next to their table with their dinner and after he placed their plates in front of them, Gwendolyn thanked him and he left.

"This looks very good," she remarked.

"Well go ahead and try it."

Gwendolyn got a small forkful with a little bit of everything on it and slowly brought it to her mouth. After she chewed and swallowed, she wiped the corners of her mouth with her napkin.

"It's very good."

"Ah I told you."

Gwendolyn smiled and took another bite.

After dinner Francis walked Gwendolyn home. He smiled to himself when she hooked her arm through his.

When they reached her doorstep, she unhooked her arm from his and turned to face him. "Thank you for dinner Francis. I had a very nice time."

"You're welcome. I had a nice time as well."

They stood there like two awkward teenagers, finding love for the first time and unsure about how to proceed.

Francis placed his pointer finger gently under her chin and pulled her face to his, but before his lips could meet with hers, she turned her face away.

"I'm sorry Gwendolyn. I didn't mean…"

"No, no, it's alright. I just, you should go," she said, looking down at her hands.

Francis, now being the one that was truly disheartened tipped his hat and slowly walked down the steps of her porch and headed home.

As Gwendolyn lay in bed, she contemplated the events of the last few hours. She had Irish stew for the first time, and had been out to dinner with a man for the first time in a year. When Francis went to kiss her panic had shot through her. She wasn't sure if she was truly ready to commit to someone. Not that a kiss meant a commitment. She decided to be honest with herself. She was scared, but when she had been with Francis for just the few times she had, she felt good, cared for. She wasn't sure what she wanted at the moment.

With all those thoughts in her head, she drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4 The Last Rose of Summer

**AN: I'm so sorry it took me so long to update! Please don't hate me! As promised though two chapters. I know some readers like it when the writer puts up the songs they listen to to help inspire their writing, myself included, so here's the list:**

**Let Her Go-Passenger**

**Things That Stop You Dreaming-Passenger**

**Flaws-Bastille**

**Brennan On the Moor-The Clancy Brothers with Tommy Makem (there are a lot of other versions)**

**Finnegan's Wake-Schooner Fare (there are many versions too)**

**The Last Rose of Summer-Celtic Woman (there are other versions of this as well)**

**Feel the Love ft. John Newman-Rudimental**

**I own nothing. Enjoy!**

Chapter 4 The Last Rose of Summer

Gwendolyn awoke in the middle of the night, unable to sleep. She got out of bed and slowly made her way to the kitchen. She set a kettle of water to boil for tea and took a seat in one of the kitchen chairs. She started to think about the night before with Francis. She truly did like him. He made her stomach flutter and her blood rise to her cheeks and she thought about him quite a lot. He made her smile and he made certain feelings that she had all but forgotten about resurface. As she stood up, fixing her tea, she decided that it was time to let go of the past. Most memories made her happy but at the same time other memories made her sad and she knew it was doing nothing more than holding her back. After finishing her tea she climbed back into bed with the resolve to finally let Francis into her heart.

A few days later Gwendolyn was tidying up her classroom. She was stacking some grammar books on one of the desks when she noticed a figure leaning in the doorway.

She smiled warmly at Francis as he came forward. He held a bouquet of wild, colorful flowers in one hand.

"What a surprise Francis," she said, taking the flowers from his outstretched hand.

"At least I'm the one doin' the surprisin' for once," he said before placing a quick kiss on her cheek which caused her to blush.

"Thank you Francis. These are lovely. What's the occasion?" She brought the flowers to her nose, letting their fragrance fill her lungs.

Francis had taken his hat off and was running his hands around the brim, clearly nervous.

"Francis?" she asked, noting how cute he looked whenever he became nervous like this.

A light sheen of sweat broke out on his forehead and he ran a hand through his dark hair.

"Well some of my friends are puttin' on an Irish dance Friday evenin' and I would be honored if I could have you on my arm."

"Of course I would love to accompany you Francis," she answered remembering her resolve from the other night.

Francis visibly relaxed and he smiled, relieved that she accepted his invitation.

"I best be gettin' back to the station, Kevin and I are workin' on a case. Some more jewelry has been reported stolen. I'll see you Friday evenin'."

"I will see you then," she said stepping closer to him.

She gently took his hat from his hand. "Let me." She placed his hat lopsided on his head on purpose.

"You didn't laugh," he remarked.

"Well I guess I am getting used to it," she said with a smile before kissing his cheek for the first time. She didn't miss how his eyes lit up.

He placed his hands on her hips and pulled her closer. "Miss Clover, you really are somethin' else."

Gwendolyn blushed furiously.

Friday evening Francis knocked on Gwendolyn's door. When she opened it Francis couldn't help but have a big smile on his face as he took her in. She wore a simple burgundy dress and her hair was done up simply, tied with a burgundy colored ribbon to match her dress and she smelled of lavender.

As they were walking up to the building where the dance was being held Gwendolyn could clearly hear a chorus of singing and laughing.

And it's Brennan on the Moor, Brennan on the Moor

Bold, brave, and undaunted was young Brennan on the Moor.

Now Brennan's wife had gone to town, provisions for to buy

And when she saw her Willie she commenced to weep and cry

She said, "Hand to me that tenpenny," as soon as Willie spoke

She handed him a blunderbuss from underneath her cloak.

And it's Brennan on the Moor, Brennan on the Moor

Bold, brave, and undaunted was young Brennan on the Moor.

Then with this loaded blunderbuss, the truth I will unfold

He made the Mayor to tremble and robbed him of his gold

One hundred pounds was offered for his apprehension there

So with his horse and saddle for the mountains did repair.

And it's Brennan on the Moor, Brennan on the Moor

Bold, brave, and undaunted was young Brennan on the Moor.

Now Brennan being an outlaw upon the mountains high

With cavalry and infantry to take him they did try

He laughed at them with scorn until at last 'twas said

By a false hearted woman he was cruelly betrayed.

And it's Brennan on the Moor, Brennan on the Moor

Bold, brave, and undaunted was young Brennan on the Moor.

She looked at Francis and smiled, genuinely excited for the evening.

When they entered Gwendolyn felt a thrill at what she saw. Women and men were dancing around the room and there was a band on a stage leading the music. Men stood around, some watching the others dance and some having riotous conversations with their friends. There were others who looked as if they were singing their hearts out and being careful not to spill their porter. Francis led Gwendolyn to where a man was filling mason jars with the porter.

"Ay Maguire! I see you brought a lovely lass for the evenin'!"

"That's right Murphy and you best not even think about askin' her for a dance!"

"Blast you to hell!" he said jokingly. "Who are you to dictate who this lass can dance with?" Murphy let out a laugh and handed Maguire two mason jars filled with the dark liquid. "First ones are on me," he said winking at Gwendolyn.

Francis nodded his thanks and looked at Gwendolyn, unsure if she wanted to drink.

Gwendolyn took the jar from him "Why not," she said with a smile.

Francis watched as she took a sip and he laughed at the face she made. "You'll get used to it love."

"It's more of an acquired taste I presume," she said before taking another sip.

After Francis finished his second drink and Gwendolyn her first Francis asked her to dance as the band started another song.

Tim Finnegan lived in Walkin Street,

A gentle Irishman mighty odd

He had a brogue both rich and sweet,

An' to rise in the world he carried a hod

You see he'd a sort of a tipplers way

but for the love for the liquor poor Tim was born

To help him on his way each day,

he'd a drop of the craythur every morn

Whack fol the dah now dance to yer partner

round the flure yer trotters shake

Bend an ear to the truth they tell ye,

we had lots of fun at Finnegan's Wake

Gwendolyn laughed as Francis guided her around the room. "You are very good at this!" She told him, having to yell over the music and chatter.

"Of course I am! I'm Irish love!" he said laughing at his own stereotyping.

He really was an excellent dancer, definitely making up for Gwendolyn's lack of experience. They danced for three more songs without even realizing it.

The rhythm of the band slowed and everyone on the sidelines seemed to somber a bit. They began to sing and this time Francis joined in as he pulled Gwendolyn closer to him for the slow dance until their faces were just a few inches apart. They looked into each others eyes as Francis sang and slowly led them in circles, holding on to her tightly.

'Tis the last rose of summer left blooming alone

All her lovely companions are faded and gone

No flower of her kindred, no rosebud is nigh

To reflect back her blushes and give sigh for sigh

I'll not leave thee, thou lone one, to pine on the stem

Since the lovely are sleeping, go sleep thou with them

Thus kindly I scatter thy leaves o'er the bed

Where thy mates of the garden lie scentless and dead

So soon may I follow when friendships decay

And from love's shining circle the gems drop away

When true hearts lie withered and fond ones are flown

Oh who would inhabit this bleak world alone?

This bleak world alone

When the song ended and the band began to pick up their rhythm again Francis stopped. He gently grasped her chin with his fingers and pulled her lips to his. It was a brief kiss but it was perfect.

Francis and Gwendolyn each had another port while he introduced her to some of his friends and chatted with them.

They laughed and talked the whole way home and Gwendolyn kept her arm wrapped around his. When they reached her porch Francis studied her, taking in her bright green eyes and her cheeks that were flushed from the alcohol, the dancing, and the cold night air. He kissed her again and she eagerly moved her lips with his. His hands wrapped around her waist and she brought hers to the back his neck, his dark curls tickling the soft skin of her hands. They continued to stand there, their lips moving slowly but passionately together. Gwendolyn broke away first, sliding her hands down to rest on his chest.

"Thank you Francis. I had a wonderful evening."

"As did I. Thank you for going with me," he answered.

They both stood there taking each other in as well as the almost magical feeling of the evening.

"I love you," he said.

Gwendolyn froze. She wasn't expecting that.

"I should get inside," she said after a moment. "Thank you once again. Goodnight Francis."

Francis removed his hands from her waist and stood there, dumbfounded at her response, or lack of the response he had been hoping for. She unlocked her door and slipped inside, not daring to look back at him.

That night in bed Gwendolyn didn't cry. She wanted this. She wanted Francis. She had decided to let him in but she didn't expect to hear him say I love you so soon. She wasn't prepared for that and it scared her more than anything. She felt terrible about just leaving him there on the porch but she couldn't stay there with him, especially when what he wanted to hear her say, she couldn't. Could she?

**AN: Ok so I was looking for Irish love songs for the slow dance and when I came across The Last Rose of Summer and listened to the version by Celtic Woman it was just so perfect I nearly cried because I could so vividly see Francis and Gwendolyn dancing to it like what's described in this chapter. This might sound silly but it was just one of those magical moments I had in my head as a writer. Anyway tell me what you thought of the song choice or about the chapter. I love to hear what you guys have to say and thank you so much for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5 What the Heart Wants

**AN: Okay so just in case no one noticed I've changed the rating of this fic to M because of this chapter. Please keep in mind that this is the first time I've written anything like this and please review. I own nothing. Enjoy!**

Chapter 5 What the Heart Wants

Gwendolyn awoke in the middle of the night when she heard a banging on her door.

She quickly got out of bed and threw on her robe, running to answer the door.

"Kevin!? What on Earth?"

"You've got to come with me to Eva's."

"Eva's? What for?"

"It's Francis."

Kevin didn't have to say anything more. Gwendolyn let him in and she quickly went to her room and threw on the first dress she got her hands on. She laced her boots up only half way before going back out to meet Kevin.

"And who's this?" Eva asked, appraising Gwendolyn, as Gwendolyn and Kevin entered.

"This is Gwendolyn," Kevin introduced her. "Gwendolyn this is Eva."

"Ah, Francis' new love interest. It's nice to meet you," Eva said politely, sticking out her hand.

"It's nice to meet you too. Where is Francis?" she said quickly, shaking Eva's hand.

Eva led Gwendolyn and Kevin upstairs.

"He's in here," Eva said, pointing at a door halfway down the hall. "I'm warning you though, he's been drinking."

"Ah shit. Not this again," Kevin said.

"This has happened before?" Gwendolyn asked, her brow furrowed in worry.

"You're not the first pretty lady in Francis' life," Eva told her. "I'll leave you two to it," she said, turning and going back downstairs.

Kevin banged on the door. "Francis! Open up!"

There was no reply. Kevin looked at Gwendolyn.

"Francis! It's me Gwendolyn! Please open the door!"

Nothing.

"Francis!" Kevin yelled again. "If you don't unlock the door and let us in, I'll kick it in!"

There was still no reply so Kevin backed up, motioning for Gwendolyn to move to the side and then proceeded to kick the door in. It swung open with one kick and there was a loud bang as it hit the wall. Francis was lying in a heap on the floor, in only his underwear.

"Francis?" Gwendolyn said her voice now slightly shaky as she slowly moved towards him.

She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that he was breathing.

She kneeled down next to him and placed a hand on his arm, gently shaking him.

An unintelligible sound came from Francis' mouth as he rolled over. He reached up and rubbed his eyes with his fists like a small child waking from a nap.

"Gwendolyn? What are you doin' here?" he asked, sitting up, clearly shocked to see her.

"Kevin came to get me because of you."

"Aw Kevin, I'm fine," he said, struggling to stand up.

"No you're not," Kevin said, steadying him.

"Go across yourself!" he said to Kevin. "Why'd you have to bring her? She don't care nothin' about me."

Gwendolyn looked surprised and exchanged a confused glance with Kevin.

"Francis what are you talking about?" Gwendolyn asked, placing a hand on his arm.

He jerked his arm from her grasp, and picked up a half full bottle of whiskey from the dresser.

"I told you I love you and what did you do!? You shut the door in my face! Just left me standin' there! I was crushed! You hurt me Gwen! You broke my heart!"

"I didn't know what to do! I wasn't expecting that! You didn't have to go and get drunk!"

"You don't got no place tellin' me how to live my life! You don't care about me! You're just like all of these other bloody women!" Francis yelled at her, grabbing her shoulders and shaking her.

Kevin grabbed Francis' arms and shoved him. "Keep your hands to yourself Francis. That's no way to treat a lady."

"It's alright Kevin. I can handle him. Can we have some privacy please?"

"Are you sure?" Kevin asked, looking worried.

"I'm sure," she said, smiling reassuringly at him.

Kevin hesitated a moment, not too sure about leaving her alone with an inebriated Francis. After a few moments he nodded and left, shutting the door behind him.

Francis sat on the edge of the bed and took a swig of whiskey.

"Francis," Gwendolyn hesitated, not sure how to proceed.

She sat down across from him, successfully taking the whisky bottle from him and placing it on the floor. She didn't want to talk about this while he was in such a state.

"Come with me to my place so I can look after you. When you are back to your old self we'll talk."

Francis looked into her green eyes that he loved knowing by what he saw there that she would stay true to her word. He nodded.

Gwendolyn helped him dress and Kevin helped her get him to her home.

Once he was settled in her bed, she walked with Kevin to the door. In the entryway he spoke up. "Look Gwendolyn you're a grown woman but I'm just not sure if Francis is for you."

Gwendolyn was taken aback.

"I just don't think he's alright. I don't think he's in a good place right now what with everything that's happened with Molly and Mary."

"Molly?" Gwendolyn asked.

Kevin looked around, uncomfortable." I guess you and Francis have a lot to talk about. I just want you to be careful alright?"

Gwendolyn nodded. "Thank you Kevin. I'll be alright and I can take care of myself."

"I know you can but I'm not so sure about him," Kevin said, nodding towards her bedroom.

That evening Francis woke up after sleeping almost the whole day. At first he wasn't sure where he was but as he slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes he recognized the room. He was vaguely beginning to remember the events from hours before.

"Shit," he cursed under his breath. He had gotten drunk after Gwendolyn's reaction the night before and Kevin had brought her to Eva's.

He walked into the kitchen and found Gwendolyn cooking. "Evenin'," he said.

"Oh Francis you're up. Have a seat," she said getting him a glass of water as he pulled out a chair.

"How are you feeling?"

"I've got a bit of a headache," he said slouching a bit in his chair.

"Here," she placed a bowl of steaming chicken broth on the table in front of him.

"Thank you," he said, picking up his spoon.

She slid a plate of freshly baked bread she had cut into thick slices to the middle of the table and sat down across from him with her own bowl of broth.

"Not just for the food, for lookin' after me too."

"Of course," she said, smiling.

"What I don't understand is why?" he asked.

Gwendolyn paused, her spoon halfway to her mouth. She placed it back into the bowl. "Because I care about you of course."

"Not like that though, I mean not enough."

She looked down at her lap for a moment, feeling guilty. She had rejected his kiss twice on her front porch and when he told her he loved her she couldn't get away from him quick enough and she just left him standing there. He needed to know why, as much as it could hurt Gwendolyn to tell him. He needed to know how she truly felt. She looked back up at Francis who was avoiding her gaze, dipping a slice of bread in his broth. She could do this. She had to. She needed to finally let go of the past.

"I was engaged," she started, causing Francis to look up. "Please let me say all that I need to. I promised you we would talk."

Francis nodded.

"His name was Jonathan Samuels. We knew each other since childhood. Our fathers worked together you see. We both went through our phases of course. When we were little we did everything together, including getting into trouble. My mother used to get so flummoxed when she saw my skirts inches deep in mud." Gwendolyn laughed at the memory. "Then when were in school it was gross for him to have a girl friend and it was the same for me to have a guy friend, but we still stuck together despite what our friends said. As we got a bit older we started listening to our friends. He started pulling the ribbons from my hair and I would get so upset and tell him that he was so despicable no self-respecting girl would ever marry him. We just grew apart. A few years ago that all changed. He showed up at my house one day and he started walking with me almost everywhere I went and we started to spend time together again. My parents didn't mind because they knew him of course, and our families had always been close. When I was little my mother used to swear that one day I would end up married to him. After a few months he gave me my first kiss and a few months later he asked for my father's blessing. My father consented, of course I had not known about any of this, and the next day he proposed. We were to be married within the next few months. Then the war started and he was drafted. A year later he was killed on the battlefield. He was my first love, the man I thought I was going to marry and have a family with. I was heartbroken, nearly inconsolable for months. My mother even threatened to send me to stay with my Aunt, who lives here in New York. And as you know I finished my schooling and moved here. It's been about a year since he passed."

"I was engaged before Mary," Francis said.

"Molly?"

Francis looked surprised.

"Kevin said something."

Francis nodded. "I loved her very much although the more I've thought about it I'm not so sure she loved me as much as she claimed she did. She was killed too."

"I'm sure she loved you Francis. Did you find who did it?"

Francis shook his head. "I've had my share of heartbreak too Gwendolyn. I know exactly how you feel but you can't let that hold you back. You have to mourn and move on. It's the only proper way to live."

Gwendolyn moved her seat closer to Francis and took his hands in hers. "Do you truly feel that I don't care for you? After the kiss at the dance and the one on the porch? I would not have gone with Kevin last night to Eva's. You telling me that you love me scared me more than anything…"

"Then why did you come to Eva's?"

"Like I was saying, you telling me that you love me scared me more than anything, or so I thought. But you being in trouble scared me more and when I saw you lying on the floor I swear my heart stopped for a moment. And I realized that the possibility of losing you scared me even more than anything. Promise me you won't go drinking like that again? I don't want you to do that to yourself. I know I didn't say it before but I love you Francis. I really do."

Instead of answering Francis cupped the sides of her face with his hands and pulled her lips to his. Their lips moved together slowly. Gwendolyn moved her hands up his chest, leaving one at the back of his neck and running the other up into his hair. Francis' heart beat faster when he felt her kisses change from slow and gentle to hungry. She parted her mouth slightly allowing his tongue entrance. He responded eagerly, placing his hands on her hips, pulling her close. Gwendolyn broke away, gasping. She blushed furiously when she realized he had pulled her onto his lap and her face grew even redder when she felt through her skirts that his need went beyond just sharing kisses.

He brought her face back to his and pressed his forehead against hers. "I love you Gwendolyn Clover," he said. "With all my heart."

Gwendolyn smiled and kissed him again, fiercely. He pulled out the ribbon that was holding her hair up and let it fall onto the floor. He removed his lips from hers and placed a kiss behind her ear moving along her jaw, down her neck and over to her other ear. He could feel her warm, fast breath in his hair and her pulse racing underneath his lips. He gently bit on her earlobe. She unbuttoned his shirt and untucked it before sliding it off of him, down his arms and throwing it on the floor.

"Should we take this to the bedroom?" he asked still placing kisses along her neck.

She nodded and he picked her up bridal style carrying her to her bedroom. Once there he set her on the floor and helped her undo her dress. Right when he was about to remove it she stopped him.

"You know I haven't done this before right?"

"Don't you be worryin' about that."

At that she let her dress fall to the floor and she removed her undergarments as he slipped out of his pants. He pulled her to him kissing her on the lips, slowly guiding her to the bed. Her heart raced as his kisses moved from her lips to her neck and along her collarbone, moving farther down. Her breath hitched when he took one of her nipples into his mouth, sucking gently as he played with the other one between his thumb and forefinger. His lips slowly started a trail down to her bellybutton and back up again, trailing his kisses a little lower each time. She reached down and placed her hands on either side of his face and he brought his lips to hers again. She wound her hands in his hair and started kissing along his neck moving farther down and placing soft kisses on his chest. He pulled her face back to his and kissed her again. He just couldn't get enough of her lips on his. All of the things they had been feeling since they met were being expressed in a way that words just couldn't do justice to. He was doing his best to not rush since it was her first time but it wasn't an easy feat for him. He moved back to pay attention to her breasts, smiling at the moans he was causing. He brought his lips to hers once again and she gasped when he gently inserted a finger inside of her. He began slowly thrusting it in and out. When she started to tremble he inserted another finger eliciting more moans from her in-between kisses.

"Francis," she breathed. "Now. Please."

Francis removed his fingers and positioned himself in-between her legs. He kissed her fiercely before positioning himself above her entrance. He looked at her to be sure and when she nodded. He moaned as he slowly eased himself inside of her. She grabbed onto his shoulders, holding her breath. They were both completely still, hearts racing as they adjusted to each other. When she pulled his face down to hers and kissed him he took that as his signal to move and he slowly pulled out and pushed back in. Her kisses became more frantic as he moved faster with each thrust until she broke away from his lips gasping and pulling him closer. He picked up his rhythm even more, grunting in pleasure at the feeling of it all. He was afraid he might be going too fast but knowing at this point he wouldn't be able to slow down if she needed him too. Luckily for him she wrapped her legs around him and gasped louder and louder with each thrust, her fingernails lightly scratching at his back as she held onto him tighter. Francis knew that a few more thrusts would send both of them over the edge and his pace kicked up even more at the thought.

"Francis!" she cried out at the same time he came and cried out her name. He wanted to collapse onto her chest but instead he sat back pulling her onto his lap. He stroked her back and placed kisses into her hair while her head rested on his shoulder as she rode out her orgasm. When her breathing was back to normal and her trembling had subsided they lay down under the sheets. He pulled her against him and stroked her cheek.

"You don't have to be worryin' about losin' me," he said quietly.

**AN: Just in case anyone was wondering what Francis says to Kevin at Eva's "go across yourself" is an Irish way of saying go fuck yourself. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And once again I'm sorry it took me so long to update.**


	6. UPDATE

Okay so I know I'm the slowest updater ever and I sincerely apologize. I have four weeks of the semester left, the last week being finals so I won't really have the time to work on any of my fictions, much like this entire semester. On the upside I won't be taking summer classes so I will have three months to work on them and work on them I will. I will have very limited access to the internet over the summer but if I'm able to I will do my best to update when I have access.

Thank you guys so much for following/favoriting and reviewing my story. It truly means a lot to me.


End file.
